Hot Water or Lack Thereof
by QuincyMoxy
Summary: To conserve hot water, Mark & Roger take a shower together... which leads to guy-on-guy goodness! Mark/Roger Rated M for the following: explicit adult content, language.


**Title: Hot Water (or Lack Thereof)  
Summary: To conserve hot water, Mark & Roger take a shower together... which leads to guy-on-guy goodness!  
Rating: M (NC-17)  
Characters: Mark C., Roger D.  
Pairing: Mark/Roger (First Time)**

Mark slid the metal door aside, one arm wrapped around himself for warmth. His scarf was high up on his neck, hiding the lower portion of his chin, and his glasses appeared to have... ice around the edges. Roger, perched on the wooden ledge beside the window, his guitar on his lap, raised a hand and stated, "Hey."

* * *

Mark, shivering, mumbled, "Can't talk. Too cold."

He began to make his way towards the tiny bathroom they shared, unwinding the scarf as he went.

"And, uh, just where do you think you're going?" Came Roger's voice from behind him.

"It's my turn this week. I get the first shower. The hot shower," Mark said over his shoulder. Roger quickly stood and ran over to his roommate, blocking the doorway into the bathroom.

"It's not your turn! Where'd you get that from?"

"It is so my turn!" Mark shouted as he attempted to elbow his way through the doorway. Roger grabbed his hands and propelled him backwards away from the door. "I haven't gotten the hot shower for two weeks!"

Mark, scrambling to release his hands from Roger's iron-grip (damn, but guitar-playing strengthened you hand muscles), retorted, "Shut up, that's such a lie! And besides, you've been in here all day! I've been out there!" He gestured at the window, or at least tried to what with Roger's vice-grip.

"It's cold in here too!"

"Yes, but hardly as cold as it is out there!"

"Aw, come on!"

"No way! There is no way in Hell I'm giving you the hot shower today! It's gotta be, like, negative 25 degrees out there!"

"Then why don't we take it together!"

Roger's outburst had barely left his mouth when the struggling stopped, Mark's hands still imprisoned in Roger's, and their eyes staring at eachother's. They stayed this way for half-a-minute before Mark found the strength to speak.

"Uh... No. No, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Yeah, no. That's totally not good."

"Mm-hmm..."

"..."

"..."

Therein followed the awkwardest of awkward silences, until Mark quietly said, "But it is cold out."

"What?"

"I said, 'It is cold out'."

"Oh, well definetely."

"No, no, no. What I mean is, wh..."

"... 'Wh'?"

"Why don't we just, um... take the shower."

"What, you mean together?"

Mark sighed and began babbling, "Well, yeah, I mean, we're just two guys! Think of it as a school locker room where all the guys are showering!"

"That's a damn small locker room."

"Come on, it's the only way we're gonna solve it!"

"We could draw straws."

"There is that..."

Roger, at last, let Mark's hands go and walked over to the table and counters, looking for anything resembling a straw. He searched, finding nothing, and asked, "Do we even have straws?"

Mark walked over and rooted through one of the cabinets, strewing things about the floor before anouncing, "We burned them... In the last protest."

"Aw!" Roger shouted, slapping his palm down on the counter. "Well, fine. You win. You wanna blindfold?"

"What?"

"We're taking that shower together. Do you want a blindfold?"

"Dude, we're not kids. I'm not that immature."

Roger sighed and stalked towards the bathroom, Mark hesitantly following. They faced away from eachother as they undressed, an occaisonal article of clothing hitting the other's back, leg, and in the worst case, Roger's belt buckle snapping on Mark's ass. They both chose not to speak of that incident. Very careful to not look south-ways, they edged into the shower and flipped the 'Hot' dial to full blast. And they resisted a girly shriek when ice-cold torrents of water shot out at them. Shivering, they stood, backs facing eachother until the water finally reached a level that wouldn't create ice.

"Now what?" Mark asked, his eyes shifting behind him and back to the wall.

"What do you mean?"

"I highly doubt we came both be in the stream at once."

"Huh. Didn't think of that."

Mark began hitting his head against the wall.

"Well, what should we do?"

"Alternate. I go first." Mark quickly jumped into the stream of water, quietly laughing as the heat filled his pores. Not quite meaning to, he moaned in pleasure at the sudden change of temperature. He then jumped out and grabbed the shampoo bottle while saying, "'Kay, your turn."

"Hmm."

Roger watched as Mark vigorously rubbed the shampoo into his hair and hoped his roommate didn't notice his half-hard cock in the tiny space. _It was the water_, Roger tried to believe. _Just the water, not those evil little moans Mark was making_.

"You good?"

Mark's voice caused Roger to jump and scoot quickly out of the way for his roommate. Mark rinsed his hair, letting out small mewls and whimpers and sighs of happiness at the warm water. _With any luck_, Roger growled inside his head, _the hot water will run out and he'll stop making those evil noises!_

Mark again moved out of the way, allowing Roger to step into the stream. He washed the shampoo suds out of his hair, keeping one eye in front of him, and the other fixated on Mark's body. His back, his ass, his legs. His hair that now lay plastered on the top of his head. _Damn this hot water!_

Roger moved again, and Mark began to wash out the conditioner, when the water started heating up even more. Mark almost crowded into the stream, letting loose a half-moan, half-laugh at the very-welcome heat. Roger, well, he just couldn't take that anymore. He spun around, his now-fully hard dick leaking precome. He hugged, well, it was more of a tackle, Mark, and they both slammed against the wall and slid down to the floor, Mark's arms caught up around his chest, and Roger's arms hugging Mark.

"Roger, what the Hell!"

Roger didn't let Mark get too far in his outburst, he planted his lips directly on top of those of his roommate. He could sense tension in Mark, so Roger gently traced one hand down his roommate's abdomen to his cock and wrapped his guitar-callused fingers around him. Mark whimpered and, to Roger's delight, wrapped an arm around his neck. Their kiss had not been broken yet, until Roger's thumb trailed over the slit on Mark's cock. Mark groaned, detaching his lips from Roger's and crowded closer to his roommate. Roger sighed brokenly and sucked on a piece of Mark's neck, elliciting a filthy moan from him. The younger man started bucking his hips into Roger's fist, one hand curled into a ball and pressed against the shower door, the other clenched around Roger's neck.

"Oh God, shit!" Mark shouted as Roger squeezed the head of his dick. He was so freakin', so damn close. Then Roger just HAD to let out a sexy chuckle, right in Mark's ear. Mark arched his back, chest bumping against Roger's, and yelled out his roommate's name as his come shot out in great bursts from him. He shivered in Roger's arms, even though, by some miracle, the hot water hadn't run out. Roger then let Mark slip into the corner of the shower, and gently kissed his forehead before whispering, "Do you want me to..."

"Yes, God, yes."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, just go, come on."

Roger, more than happy to oblige, gently poked a finger into Mark's entrance, the tip of it barely disappearing past the ring of muscles. After a terse nod from Mark, Roger continued until his finger was no longer visible. Mark's hands found their way to Roger's shoulders, and the younger man gripped at the skin while another finger was pushed inside. He grimaced and whimpered before giving another nod to continue. Roger slowly began pumping the digits in and out of Mark's entrance, only pulling out an inch or so before plunging back in. Mark moaned and moved his hips along with his roommate's fingering.

Soon another finger was added, and when Roger decided Mark was loose enough, he gently, so gently pressed the head of his cock inside Mark's hole. Mark groaned loudly, muffling it in Roger's shoulder. Slowly the length of Roger's member disappeared inside Mark, and then they were moving. Roger hooked his arms around Mark's back while Mark's hands remained digging into Roger's shoulders. They gradually began speeding up, both groaning and whimpering in a warped entanglement. Mark suddenly yelped when Roger's cock nudged his prostate, the bundle of nerves tingling in arousal. Roger angled himself, trying to hit that spot again. After a few tries, Mark again bucked up into his roommate's body, and again, and again. Feeling extremely overwhelmed, Roger again took Mark's hardened member in hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Mark was the first to come, after a particularly hard hit on his prostate, and Roger's callused hand jerking him off. Roger followed, filling Mark with his come with a shout. After he had pulled out, they lay together on the tiny shower floor, waiting for the hot water to subside. Roger couldn't believe it. He'd just had sex with his roommate. What the Hell?

As the hot water turned to warm, Mark chuckled and whispered, "At least we won't have to remember who's turn it is for the hot shower anymore."


End file.
